Les Pilules Vertes et Bleues
by Galionne
Summary: C'est la fin: Mathieu a décidé de prendre un traitement contre sa schizophrénie. Plongés dans un monde qui s'écroule et tombe en miettes peuplé de souvenirs monstrueux, les personnalités du Youtubeur doivent agirent vite si elles veulent rejoindre le seul endroit où elles pourront être en sécurité: la mémoire à long terme de Mathieu, où il ne pourra jamais les effacer. EN HIATUS
1. Apocalypse Médicalement Assistée

**NdA:** Bonsoir tout le monde! Et oui, après Noob je me lance dans **les fanfics SLG**! 'Dying Pixels' va d'ailleurs être mis sur un tout petit hiatus histoire que je puisse avancer dans mes autres projets et parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec les chapitres.

 **A propos de la fic:** il s'agit d'un drama(très léger)/aventure (surtout) dans lequel je l'avoue Mathieu passe un peu pour le méchant de l'histoire. **Elle est notée 'M' bien qu'il n'y est aucun lemon/scène de sexe décrites**. C'est surtout à cause du vocabulaire plutôt fleurit du Patron, de l'art contemporain… Et parce que SLG en général ^^. **Afin de mieux comprendre l'histoire je vous conseille de penser 'Vice-Versa'** pour ceux qui ont vu le film; à savoir un monde à l'intérieur de la tête d'une personne où les émotions/personnalités schizophréniques de celle-ci peuvent se promener librement. **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas venus ici pour le slash/yaoi** (je vous comprend mesdames et messieurs, (enfin surtout messieurs) je vous comprends), sachez qu'il n'y à aucun couple 'officiel' dans la fanfiction- à savoir pas de déclaration d'amour enflammée ou de bisous partout. Ceux qui veulent vraiment en voir les verront sans problèmes, mais pour les autres prenez cela comme de l'amitié ou encore un ange gardien très dévoué envers son protégé (vous comprendrez plus tard). Voilà!

 **Et après cette introduction plutôt longuette, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous invite à laisser une review si vous voulez la suite!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Mathieu regarda les deux médicaments dans le creux de sa paume et soupira longuement. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il tenait dans sa main les petites pilules vertes et bleues- ou était-ce l'inverse? Peut-être étaient-elles plutôt bleues et vertes… Y avait-il un ordre quand aux couleurs d'une pilule? Et si c'était le cas, comment le savoir? Cela méritait bien quelques expériences pour vérifier-

«Putain de Prof…, grogna Mathieu en se frottant la tempe, Ça faisait longtemps…»

Ah, voilà pourquoi il voulait prendre ce traitement. Ses personnalités multiples avaient prit le dessus sur lui depuis longtemps et maintenant… Maintenant il ne vivait plus que pour satisfaire leurs caprices incessants. C'en était devenu insupportable; invivable même; et Mathieu en avait finalement eu assez. Depuis le jour où il s'était vu forcé d'arrêter le tournage SLG le Geek lui avait fait rater trois entretiens d'embauche en prenant le dessus au mauvais moment et en le faisant agir comme un demeuré devant l'employeur. Le Hippie l'avait fait chuter dans la débauche à multiple reprises et arrêté plusieurs fois pour possession et consommation de drogues. Quand au Patron… Disons simplement que Mathieu avait évité la prison à perpétuité de justesse. Plusieurs fois.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait ces médicaments, le calvaire touchait enfin à sa fin. Deux doses de ces petites saloperies expérimentales matin, midi et soir pendant quelques temps et tadam, plus de Geek, Hippie, Patron, Panda, Fille, Prof, Redneck et autres personnalités malsaines.

Mathieu prit une grande inspiration, saisit le verre d'eau posé sur la table et fit disparaître les deux petites pilules _vertes et bleues_ dans sa gorge.

«Désolé les mecs, mais pour vous ça s'arrête ici…» soupira-t-il.

Un miaulement attira son attention et Wifi entra dans le salon en trottinant. Le félin sauta agilement sur les genoux de son maître et s'y installa, étirant ses petites pattes avec un ronronnement. Mathieu sourit et caressa doucement la tête du chaton.

«Mon petit Wifi, soupira-t-il, c'est le moment pour nous de prendre un nouveau départ…»

…

«- Dépêche-toi gros! Ça va s'effondrer!

-Attends, j'ai pas encore récupéré M. Nounours!»

Un grondement sourd retentit, suivit d'un terrible craquement. Le Hippie saisit le Geek par l'arrière du t-shirt et l'entraîna de force à l'extérieur de l'habitation, son précieux bong à la main. La terre semblait se déchirer sous leurs pieds dans un bruit affreux; s'émiettant avant de s'effondrer morceaux par morceaux en emportant tout sur son passage. La maison que le Hippie avait précédemment habité ne fit pas exception et s'écroula avec le reste avant d'être engloutit par un magma bleu et vert, sous les regards impuissants du propriétaire et de son colocataire. La terre trembla pendant encore plusieurs longues minutes avant de se stabiliser lentement.

«Ma maison…, s'attrista le Hippie sur un ton monotone en regardant bouillonner l'étrange magma au fond de la crevasse, Y'a plus rien…»

Le plus jeune était toujours assis par terre là ou son collègue l'avait préalablement jeté, son précieux 'Mr. Nounours' dans les bras. Dire qu'i peine quelques minutes il jouait paisiblement à Starcraft tandis que le Hippie fumait sagement son joint sur le canapé, et maintenant… Maintenant ça. Les secousses n'étaient pas un phénomène très rare- après tout, ils avaient droit à un tremblement de terre chaque fois que Mathieu buvait la bière de trop, se cognait la tête ou avait la migraine– les trois étant souvent liés. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elles étaient aussi puissantes et dévastatrices…

Une odeur âcre et chimique s'éleva du gouffre, forçant les deux hommes à se reculer de quelques pas.

«-C'est affreux…, couina le Geek.

-Toute ma réserve… Tout les pét' que j'avais déjà roulé… Ma collection de bongs…

-Mathieu va tous nous tuer!»

Le plus jeune du duo se mit à sangloter en enfouissant son visage dans sa peluche.

«-Hein? De quoi tu parles gros?

-Je- Je l'ai vu acheter des pilules!, hoqueta le Geek, Je croyais que c'était des vitamines ou des médicaments pour sa gastro, mais elles étaient bleues et vertes comme… Comme ça!»

Il ponctua sa phrase en pointant du doigt l'immonde mélasse au fond du gouffre et fondit en larmes de plus belle.

«-Gros… T'es sérieux?

-Ouiiiiii!, sanglota le plus jeune, Il dit tout le temps qu'il en a marre de nous et maintenant il va nous tuer!

-Wouah… Pas cool… Faut qu'on aille prévenir les autres!»

Le Geek se releva, tremblant et reniflant.

«Pourquoi Mathieu nous déteste autant?, chouina-t-il en s'essuyant le nez du revers de la main, Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour-»

Le Hippie s'approcha avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et posa une main sur son épaule.

«Ecoute gros, c'est pas le moment. C'que Mathieu fait c'est vraiment pas cool pour nous alors on doit aller le dire à tout le monde. Alors ressaisit toi, ok?»

Le Geek renifla et s'essuya encore le nez et les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

«C'est bien.»

Il prit le plus jeune par l'épaule et le poussa doucement devant lui pour l'inciter à avancer avant de lui-même lui emboîter le pas.

«…Où est-ce qu'on va aller maintenant?» demanda le Geek en regardant les bâtiments vides et décrépis qui les entouraient.

Il fallait dire que la tête de Mathieu leur offrait un véritable monde où vivre, vaste et où les personnalités du jeune homme s'étaient librement éparpillées. Le Hippie par exemple avait choisit pour habitation une vieille maison dans ce qui pouvait aisément passer pour une ville fantôme où ne vivaient que lui et un duo d'Emo-Gothiques. Ainsi, il n'était pas dérangés par des voisins fouineurs quand à sa consommation plus qu'abusive de drogue. Le Geek vivait en colocation avec lui, premièrement parce qu'il avait trop peur et était trop immature pour vivre seul et deuxièmement parce que son collègue écologiste était le seul à avoir bien voulu l'héberger.

Le Hippie se gratta l'arrière de la tête et regarda devant lui tout en marchant.

«Wheu… Le plus près je crois que c'est le manoir.

-…Le manoir…, murmura le Geek d'une voix tremblante gorgée de peur.

-Ouais gros… C'est pas très cool, mais on a pas trop le choix.»

Le plus jeune soupira et continua d'avancer en regardant ses pieds. Le Hippie avait raison; ils n'avaient rien à manger –à part éventuellement la weed que l'écolo était parvenu à sauver- ni a boire, nulle part où dormir et il se trouvait que le manoir était, en effet, ce qu'il y avait de plus proche pour eux. Mais malgré cette 'proximité', il leur fallut tout de même une heure et demi de marche longue et difficile avant d'enfin parvenir au sombre bastion durant laquelle ils avaient put assister à la disparition de la ville fantôme suite à une autre secousse.

Le Hippie s'approcha de la porte le premier, suivit par un pauvre Geek visiblement terrifié. Il tendit sa main vers le heurtoir avant de se raviser et y jeta bref un coup d'œil. Pour ne pas rentrer trop profondément dans les détails, disons simplement qu'il était composé d'un appareil génital masculin doré qu'il fallait violemment frapper un appareil génital féminin de même couleur…. Oui, ils étaient définitivement à la bonne adresse. L'écologiste toqua de sa main à la porte et patienta quelques instants, le jeune gamer toujours caché derrière lui. Des pas lourds se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant un homme portant pour seul vêtement un boxer et des lunettes noires, cigarette au coin de la bouche.

«Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà~?» chantonna le Patron en regardant ses deux inviter de la tête aux pieds.

Un cri de terreur mêlé à de la douleur résonna soudain à travers le manoir, faisant sursauter le Geek et le Hippie.

«-Calme-toi coquine; j'arrive…, ricana le Patron avant de se retourner vers le gamer et l'écolo, Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez?

-C'est la fin du monde gros; Mathieu essaie de nous tuer et y'a des tremblements de terre de partout!

-Hein?!

-Mathieu e-est en train de prendre des pilules pour nous effacer, couina le Geek en sortant légèrement la tête de derrière l'épaule du camé, On a faillit mourir, et la maison du Hippie a déjà été toute cassée…

- _Quoi,_ _lui? Nous buter?_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?, leur répondit le Patron d'un air blasé, On parle de Mathieu quand même! Notre con de créateur qui n'était même pas foutu de tourner SLG sans nous! Je veux bien que ce gamin ne nous apprécie pas à notre juste valeur; surtout moi; mais de là à nous buter...»

Comme pour contredire le criminel, une violente secousse fit soudainement trembler la terre et les murs du manoir en arrachant un cri de détresse au Geek. De la poussière et des morceaux de pierres ricochèrent le long de la paroi, tombant pour la plupart sur les trois hommes qui se ruèrent à l'intérieur pour se protéger. Le tremblement de terre se fit de plus en plus violent, secouant et déchirant le sol avec une férocité inouïe. Le jeune gamer se mit à sangloter, serrant son Mr. Nounours aussi fort que possible avec l'espoir, peut-être que celui-ci le protégerais.

C'est alors que le Patron saisit ses deux invités par le poignet et les entraîna à sa suite sans dire un mot. Ils parcoururent en courant les nombreux couloirs de la mansion, passant devant différentes chambres d'où s'échappaient en hurlant les 'amours' (comprenez victimes) du Patron. Le criminel s'arrêta devant une porte en bois banal qu'il ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied avant de frapper l'interrupteur du poing. La lumière éclaira ce qui semblait être un garage avec, sagement garé au centre, un spacieux 4x4 noir avec vitres teintées et jantes chromées que le pervers s'empressa d'ouvrir avec les clés qu'il avait gardé Dieux sait où (enfin, je pense que vous avez tous une petite idée mais bon…) avant de jeté le Hippie et le Geek sur les sièges arrières et de claquer la portière. Il s'installer ensuite à la place du conducteur, toujours uniquement vêtu de son boxer noir et démarra plein gaz sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte du garage qui ne résista pas à l'assaut de la forteresse sur roues.

« _Enfoiré de petit bâtard_ …, grogna-t-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur son immense mansion disparaître dans un magma bleu/vert, _Petit con de merde_ je te jure que j'aurais ta peau…»

Un 'click' retentit lorsque le Geek boucla sa ceinture, suivit d'un second lorsqu'il attacha celle de Mr. Nounours qu'il avait installé sur le siège du milieu. Le Hippie lui était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour boucler la sienne. Il n'avait pas lâché son précieux bong durant leur folle course à travers le manoir et celui-ci reposait donc sur ses genoux, intact.

«-… Tu nous emmène où gros?, demanda-t-il finalement en remarquant le Patron ne ralentissait pas le véhicule.

-Chez un vieux collègue à nous, lui répondit-il, Le seul type assez taré pour pouvoir avoir une solution à notre 'léger problème'…»

Le Geek pressa son visage contre la vitre pour mieux regarder dehors et remarqua alors, au loin, une petite falaise sur laquelle était perché un vieux, très vieux laboratoire.

«La Science Infuse…» murmura-t-il doucement.


	2. Killing Me Softly

**NdA:** Bonsoir bonsoir! Ça y'est; j'ai bouclé le chapitre 2 (c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que j'ai de l'inspi !). J'éspère qu'il vous plaira et, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review; ça fait toujours plaisir!

 **NdA 2:** Si le voyage n'est pas annulé **je pars à l'étranger lundi soir pour une (petite) semaine, donc pas d'update ou de nouvel OS d'ici là**. Mais ne vous en faites pas, avec tout le temps que je vais perdre à écrire dans le car vous aurez sûrement du neuf assez vite à partir de mon retour!

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Un léger craquement se fit entendre lorsque les roues du 4x4 écrasèrent le gravier, grimpant lentement le long du petit chemin tortueux menant au laboratoire. Le Patron avait déjà grillé trois cigarettes depuis le début du voyage pour décompresser et entamait déjà la quatrième en maugréant.

«-Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu le Prof, fit remarquer le Geek en regardant toujours par la fenêtre, Vous pensez qu'il nous en veut encore pour la saison 4?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris il est devenu pote avec la boule de poil, lui expliqua le criminel, alors pour ce qui est de nous en vouloir je pense qu'on n'a pas trop à s'en faire…»

En effet, suite à son renvoi de SLG le scientifique s'était isolé du reste des personnalités de Mathieu et vivait en ermite sur sa colline, ne descendant guère que pour rendre visite à son ami ursidé dans la forêt de bambou voisine. Contrairement à ce à quoi s'était attendu Mathieu, le Panda et le Prof avaient très vite noués une forte amitié, le second aidant très souvent le premier à trouver l'inspiration pour écrire ses chansons. Plutôt que d'en vouloir à son remplaçant le scientifique avait redirigé sa rengaine vers son créateur qu'il jugeait seul coupable de sa situation. Car après tout, c'était bien Mathieu qui avait décidé de remplacer la Science Infuse par l'Instant Panda. Le chanteur noir et blanc, lui, n'avait rien demandé.

Le 4x4 s'arrêta enfin en haut de la colline après avoir laborieusement gravit le petit chemin et le Patron en sortit en grognant et en s'étirant. Il se dirigea vers le coffre et y récupéra une tenue de rechange –ses petites escapades en voiture avaient souvent tendance à être un peu… 'salissantes'- qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Le Geek sortit à son tour en serrant Mr. Nounours contre lui, suivit du Hippie qui tituba légèrement.

«Wow… Gros, c'est moi ou la terre tremble?»

Le gamer se retourna vers lui interloqué avant de se rentre compte que le camé avait raison. Le sol tremblait, bien que la secousse était très faible et n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient du affronter auparavant…

«Celle-ci est encore très éloignée, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver jusqu'à nous. Les secousses se rapprochent de plus en plus depuis ce matin…»

Le trio se retourna vers la voix nasillarde si caractéristique qui les avait accompagnée jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3 de SLG. Le Prof était accoudé à sa fenêtre, une paire de jumelles dans une main et un carnet remplit de notes dans l'autre.

«Laissez-moi deviner, continua-t-il sans même les laissez répondre, Après tout ce temps où aucun de vous n'a daigné venir me voir vous revenez vers moi, sans prévenir, pour me supplier de trouver un moyen pour arrêter ces secousses grâce à ma Science Infuse, n'est-ce-pas?»

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, quelques peu prit au dépourvu avant de se retourner vers le scientifique et d'acquiescer. Le Prof repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira.

«-Bien. Dans ce cas, sachez que je me suis déjà penché sur le sujet et que c'est parfaitement impossible.

- _QUOI?!_

-Le seul moyen de stopper ces secousses serait d'empêcher Mathieu de prendre ces pilules. Le problème, c'est qu'en une seule prise son corps semble avoir déjà développé une très forte accoutumance aux substances présentes dans le médicament et que s'il s'arrête maintenant, les symptômes liés au manque risquent de fortement déstabiliser son métabolisme; fort possiblement au point de le tuer. Et nous savons tous ce qui nous arrivera si Mathieu meurt alors que nous sommes tous coincés dans sa tête…»

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa au sein du groupe, rapidement brisé par les sanglots du Geek qui se remit à pleurer pour la énième fois de la journée.

«-On e-est foutu!, hoqueta-t-il avant de recevoir une violente gifle du patron.

-La ferme gamin!, gronda le criminel, C'est pas l'moment d'chialer!

\- T'énerve pas gros, lança le Hippie en lui tendant son joint, Tiens, tire une latte... Ça va te calmer-

-Hum Hum!»

Le Prof se racla la gorge, visiblement sur les nerfs.

«Si vous me laissiez finir avant de crier à la fin du monde, soupira-t-il, Vous sauriez qu'il y a tout de même un moyen pour nous de nous en sortir…»

Une nouvelle secousse plus forte que la précédente se fit ressentir, arrachant un cri de surprise au Geek.

«Venez à l'intérieur, ce sera plus sûre…»

Le Prof disparut de sa fenêtre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, déverrouiller la porte et laisser entrer les trois autres personnalités. Quelle ironie… Son laboratoire était supposé être son sanctuaire; son bunker et voilà qu'il laissait trois des personnes qui l'avaient exclu y pénétrer de son plein gré… Ah, tant pis. Il avait besoin d'eux de toute façon. Les trois 'invités' prirent donc place dans ce qui devait servir de salon au sein du laboratoire, le Patron et le Hippie dans un petit canapé en cuir et le Geek, n'ayant pas de place, sur le sol à coté d'eux.

«-Bien… Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, reprit le Prof, ces secousses sont tout simplement impossibles à stopper, ce qui signifie que l'esprit de Mathieu -dans lequel nous vivons actuellement- risque d'être entièrement consumé par son traitement.

-…'Consumé', ça veut dire que tout va s'effondrer?, demanda le Geek en reniflant.

-Eh bien… Oui. Pour faire simple, cet endroit va s'effondrer sur lui-même et tout ce qui tombe dans les crevasses créées par les secousses ou entre en contact avec le médicament; le fluide vert et bleu; sera complètement effacé de l'esprit de Mathieu.

-Attends…, s'inquiéta soudain le Patron, Par 'effacé' tu veux dire-

-Tué, oui. Pour nous, ce serait exactement comme mourir. Et je doute que ce soit sans douleurs…»

Le gamer se remit à couiner en serrant sa peluche contre lui, laissant échapper un petit cri en voyant la main du criminel se lever de manière menaçante au dessus de sa tête.

«- _Néanmoins_ , reprit le scientifique en abaissant le poing du Patron, même si Mathieu se détruit complètement le cerveau avec son traitement, il y a tout de même un endroit où nous pouvons nous réfugier-

-A Babylone gros!, l'interrompit le Hippie dans un sursaut incontrôlé.

-La ville de Babylone n'existe plus depuis près de 2553 ans.

-Oh…

-Si nous voulons nous cacher le temps que l'esprit de Mathieu se reconstruise, le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous réfugier serait sa mémoire à long terme. Selon mes calculs, celle-ci ne devrait pas être affectée par son traitement et pourrais donc agir comme un bunker pour nous.

-Un bunker, hein? Génial…, grommela le Patron, Et comment on y va à ton arche de Noé?»

Le Prof marqua une légère pause, quelques peu gêné.

«-C'est… Là que les choses se compliquent…

-Si tu nous dis que tu ne sais pas où c'est je te jure que tu vas le regretter!, s'énerva le criminel.

-Non non non; je sais où elle se trouve; enfin, à peu près… Le problème c'est que, comme Mathieu est en train de se détruire le cerveau, il est aussi en train de mettre un désordre incommensurable dans ses souvenirs… Et à l'heure qu'il est, ceux-ci doivent déjà être en train de se promener librement un peu partout… »

Le Patron se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira longuement.

«-Gros… Les souvenirs c'est quand même pas…?, commença le Hippie qui, pour une fois, semblait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

-Eh bien peut-être pas dans leur totalité… Mais la majeure partie d'entre eux doivent tout de même être composé des vidéos dont Mathieu à dut traiter dans Salut Les Geeks…

-… Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais croiser Lisa Monet, Milo Moiré ou Beeblefox juste en sortant dehors… Ça me plaît bien finalement ton histoire!» s'exclama le Patron en se frottant le menton.

Le Prof s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'un craquement sourd suivit d'un grincement de métal résonna dans leurs oreilles. La terre fut secouée de plus belle; ébranlant les murs de l'édifice. Les quatre personnalités n'eurent même pas besoin d'échanger un mot et se précipitèrent vers la porte tel un seul homme. Le scientifique, dans sa course, saisit un sac qu'il avait lui-même placé près de l'entrée et le hissa sur son dos, on ne peut plus fier d'être quelqu'un d'aussi prévoyant. Il se rua vers la voiture avec les autres et sauta sur la banquette arrière avec le Geek tandis que le Hippie s'installa à l'avant et le Patron au volant. Le criminel démarra plein gaz et s'éloigna en quatrième vitesse du bâtiment, laissant le Prof contempler la chute de son précieux laboratoire dans l'abime bleu et verte avec un soupire et un regard triste.

«-R-Ralentit gros! J'ai pas encore ma ceinture!, s'exclama soudain le pauvre Hippie agrippé à la poignée de sécurité tandis que les cahots de la voiture le ballotaient de gauche à droite.

-T'as pas de ceinture, elle est cassée de ce coté, lui répliqua le Patron, Une grognasse qui s'est débattu et qui l'a arrachée... Mais tu peux toujours te tenir à _ma_ poignée de sécurité si tu veux…

-…Sans façons gros…»

Le criminel ricana à nouveau et d'ajusta son rétroviseur.

«Bon, prochain arrêt, chez la boule de poile!, s'exclama-t-il avant d'ajouter plus bas, Liza Monet, Milo Moiré, j'arrive mes chéries…»


	3. Mémoire Corrompue

**NdA:** Bonsoir! Et voilà le troisième épisode des aventures du Patron et de son crew! Petit conseil; ne reniflez pas trop fort sinon ce chapitre (et ses petits frères) risquent de sentir un peu le Pandrof (Panda/Prof) … Rien 'd'officiel', mais je les ship beaucoup trop pour que ça ne se ressente pas quand même un tout petit peu… ^^;

 **NdA 2:** **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux et celle qui ont laissés une review sur ma fic** , ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est super encourageant pour moi; merci! -^^-

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Bordel… A-Aller… Vite…»

Mathieu se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait des frissons et des bouffées de chaleur en même temps; il tremblait, suait, soufflait, souffrait, paniquait. La sensation dans ses mains avait presque disparu, si bien que le simple geste de tourner une clé dans une serrure était devenu une épreuve. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater tant les pulsations dans ses tempes et le sifflement qu'il entendait étaient forts. Sa vision était trouble; sa langue pâteuse, les sons distants comme s'il avait du coton dans les oreilles et ses jambes peinaient à le supporter.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Mathieu se précipita à l'intérieur, manquant de peu de marcher sur le pauvre Wifi. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, tentant vainement de retrouver son souffle avant de tituber vers la table basse du salon où l'attendait le petit flacon de pilules.

Sa prise du midi.

Il avait oublié sa prise du midi; voilà ce qui le mettait dans cet état…

Son organisme en manque s'en était rapidement rendu compte et le lui avait fait violemment savoir, au point où il avait faillit tourner de l'œil au moins quatre fois sur le chemin du retour. Dire que son traitement n'avait commencé il y a seulement trois jours… Et pourtant… Pourtant voilà qu'il était déjà accro; que son corps était déjà accro et-

«AAAAH!»

Une douleur foudroyante le coupa net dans ses pensées en lui vrillant le crâne. Il tomba à genoux sur le tapis et, tremblant; gémissant, glissa lentement ses doigts le long de la surface de bois jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci trouvent et se referment autour du flacon de pilules. Il le ramena à lui et en extirpa deux gélules qu'il s'empressa d'avaler- tant pis pour le verre d'eau, il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le coté en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. C'était terrifiant… Ces effets… Cette douleur… Cette accoutumance… Terrifiants…

Terrifiants…

«Miou?»

Wifi s'approcha en trottinant et posa son petit nez contre le front de Mathieu. Décidément, son humain n'allait pas bien, vraiment pas bien… Le Youtubeur attrapa doucement son chat et le serra contre lui en sanglotant.

Terrifiants…

…

La route jusqu'à la bambouseraie n'avait pas été très longue, mais les secousses et l'état chaotique de la route l'avait rendu particulièrement dure- pour preuve, les estomacs fragiles du Geek et du Prof ne l'avaient pas supporté. Deux fois. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, le tableau était complètement différent. La forêt de bambous semblait respirer le calme, le silence et la paix; une atmosphère rassurante après le chao qu'ils avaient du traverser.

«Bon…, Elle est où la boule de poil?» demanda le Patron en regardant autour d'eux.

En effet, les immenses tubes verts et souples s'étendaient à perte de vue sans pour autant indiquer la présence du Panda. Le Prof s'approcha de la lisière de la forêt avant de séparer deux bambous légèrement plus grands que les autres.

«Par ici.» leur lança-t-il simplement en disparaissant entre les feuilles.

Le reste du groupe le suivit; d'abord le Patron, puis le Geek qui refusait catégoriquement que l'homme en noir soit derrière lui et enfin le Hippie, occupé à fourrer des feuilles de bambous dans ses poches pour les fumer plus tard.

«-… T'es sûre que tu connais le chemin Quatre-Yeux? Parce que j'ai quand même un peu l'impression qu'on tourne en rond là…

-Bien sûre que je connais le chemin!, s'offusqua le scientifique, Je suis déjà venu ici bien plus de fois que vous tous réunit! … Et je vous prierais de ne pas m'appeler 'Quatre-Yeux', c'est assez désobligeant de votre part…»

Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement. Si on ne pouvait même plus plaisanter maintenant…

Ils émergèrent enfin de la forêt après 5 bonnes minutes de marche et débouchèrent dans une petite clairière, au milieu de laquelle se tenaient une petite chaumière modeste en bambou et un feu de camp éteint. Le groupe s'approcha du campement mais ne trouva toujours aucune trace du Panda.

«-C'est bizarre…, marmonna le Prof, il ne s'éloigne jamais d'habitude…

-Maaîîtree Paanndaaaa?!» appela le Geek en mettant ses deux mains en porte-voix.

Un coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter le groupe.

«NON DE DIEU MAIS ELLE ME TIRE DESSUS!»

L'ursidé surgit des bambous en courant, rouge et essoufflé. Un second coup de feu retentit et il se jeta derrière le Prof en le tenant devant lui tel un bouclier.

«-Que- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Elle est armée!» s'écria l'homme en kigurumi en se cachant un peu plus derrière son homologue en blouse blanche.

Le scientifique releva la tête et vit une petite fille sortir des bambous. La petite tête blonde –littéralement- portait des bottes noirs, un jean, une épaisse paire de gants et un bonnet et un anorak tout les deux oranges… Ainsi qu'un impressionnant fusil de chasse qu'elle braqua sur le groupe avec un large sourire. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler violemment sans pour autant que son rictus malsain ne disparaisse.

«J-J'ai p-pas fr-oid…, bégaya-t-elle en frissonnant, J-J'ai p-pas fr-oid…»

Le Geek agrippa la manche du Patron et se cacha derrière lui.

«-Cette gamine ce serait pas-, commença le criminel.

-C-C'est Savannah…, couina le gamer, Dans l'épisode 89… C'est la méchante fille qui tue les chevreuils…»

La petite s'approcha de quelques pas et le Prof et le Patron reculèrent d'instinct, laissant le Hippie seul face à elle. Le camé la regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil avec son habituel air défoncé, son joint pendant à ses lèvres tandis que Savannah pointait le canon de l'arme entre ses deux yeux en tremblant.

«… Gamin, tu ferais bien de bouger d'là si tu veux pas te retrouver avec un deuxième trou d'balle…» lui lança le Patron dont la voix légèrement tressaillante laissait néanmoins entendre un certain stress.

Cette gamine était quand même armée, merde!

Mais le Hippie ne bougea pas d'un pas. Il leva lentement le bras sans faire de geste brusque, son poing fermé tandis que Savannah l'observait visiblement intriguée. Le camé s'arrêta lorsque sa main se tenait au même niveau que son visage et déplia toujours aussi lentement son index et son majeur, formant un 'V' bien connu.

«Peace…, lui lança-t-il de sa voix léthargique avec un sourire niais, On est juste des mouflons…»

La petite sembla soudain hésiter et abaissa légèrement son arme. Des mouflons…? Des mouflons?! Ses tremblements cessèrent immédiatement.

«Personne n'en a rien à carrer des mouflons.» grogna-t-elle avec un soudain changement de comportement.

La petite glissa son bras dans la bretelle de son arme et lança un dernier regard mauvais 'aux mouflons' avant de s'en aller en tapant des pieds pour montrer son mécontentement et de disparaître dans les bambous.

«-Que… Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?, demanda le Prof éberlué tandis que le Hippie revenait vers le groupe en tirant une taffe.

-Alors là gamin, chapeau!, lança le Patron en applaudissant, J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un truc aussi con pourrait marcher!

-J'ai une bonne mémoire gros!

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer?_

-Laisse Prof, c'est une longue histoire…» répondit le Panda en sortant de sa 'cachette'.

L'ursidé épousseta machinalement son kigurumi tout en se dirigeant vers la petite chaumière en bambou.

«-Bon… Alors comme ça Mathieu à enfin craqué et c'est la fin du monde, hein?

-Bah, comment tu sais?, s'étonna le Geek en replaçant sa casquette.

-Le Prof m'a prévenu.»

Un court silence suivit avant que le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie ne se retournent vers l'intéressé.

«-Dis donc le binoclard, s'énerva le criminel, Depuis combien de temps t'es au courant pour les pilules de Mathieu?

-Depuis quelques jours.

-Quelques jours?! Et à aucun moment tu t'es dis que _peut-être_ , _éventuellement_ , _ça aurait put être pas mal_ de venir nous _prévenir_ à l'avance du fait qu'il était _possible_ qu'on tombe dans une _putain de crevasse_ et qu'on se fasse _désintégrer à jamais_?!

-Vous habitiez trop loin, répondit le scientifique avec un sourire narquois.

-Wooh… Pas cool gros, pas cool…

-T'es méchant!» s'écria le Geek.

Le Prof se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant d'aller rejoindre le Panda qui fouillait sa chaumière, sous le regard à la fois mauvais et condamnateur de ses collègues.

«…Il nous en veut encore pour la saison 4, en conclut simplement le plus jeune du trio.

-Toujours gamin…

-Toujours.» compléta le Hippie.

Leur soupir collectif coïncida avec une nouvelle secousse, forte mais éloignée. Le Panda sortit alors de sa chaumière avec un épais sac sur le dos, suivit du Prof qui transportait un petit paquetage composé de plusieurs tiges de bambous soigneusement ficelées.

«-C'est quoi ça?, questionna le gamer en pointant du doigt l'étrange paquet.

-Eh bien, du bambou! Je ne sais pas combien de temps le voyage va durer mais il faut bien que je puisse manger, non?»

Silence.

«… Attendez… Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien pris comme provisions?»

Nouveau silence, beaucoup plus gêné cette fois.

«-Les gars… Sérieusement? C'est la fin du monde!

- _Excuse nous_ la peluche; mais si ton copain binoclard avait eu _la gentillesse_ de nous prévenir légèrement à l'avance, on n'aurait peut-être eu un peu plus de temps pour préparer nos valises et accessoirement _éviter de crever_! Alors je ne sais pas qui on va devoir bouffer pour ne pas mourir de faim mais vous venez de vous mettre en tête de liste pour-

-J'ai prévu des rations dans mon sac pour tout le monde, le coupa ledit binoclard avec irritation, Personne ne va mourir de faim et personne ne mangera personne; humain ou panda. Je sais que je peux me montrer cruel, mais tout de même pas à ce point.

-… Oh.» fut tout ce que put répondre le criminel.

Le Prof soupira tandis que le Panda se dirigeait vers la limite de la bambouseraie. Mieux valait partir avant que les secousses ne frappent aussi la clairière… Le groupe se mit donc sur le chemin du retour, marchant dans l'atmosphère apaisante que leur offrait l'ombre des pousses de bambou. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, chargèrent les affaires du Panda dans le coffre et prirent à nouveau place dans le 4x4. Le Geek, l'ursidé et le Hippie se tassèrent à l'arrière tandis que le Prof prit place à l'avant coté passager en se plaignant profusément de l'absence de ceinture et que le Patron s'installa comme toujours derrière le volant. Le criminel démarra la voiture et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'prostipute,' le 4x4 noir était de retour sur les routes.


End file.
